


Same Place, Same Time [Lilo Paynlinson]

by Jar_Of_HeartsXx



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, argh it's just too adorable, cough cough, just a little short thing for a competition on wattpad, just a whole lot o' fluff :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jar_Of_HeartsXx/pseuds/Jar_Of_HeartsXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Liam and Louis' anniversary, and neither knows of the other's plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Place, Same Time [Lilo Paynlinson]

Liam stood in his bedroom, the little black leather-clad box clasped tightly in his hands. He knew what was inside, he had bought it a week ago. A simple silver band with a single diamond for his lover, none other than his flawless fellow band member, Louis Tomlinson. Today was the pair's one year anniversary and, along with the perfect opportunity for gifts and media attention (note the sarcasm), Liam thought it would be the perfect day to propose.

Little did he know, Louis was thinking the exact same thing in his own apartment across town. Louis faced his mirror, a velveteen box cradled in his right hand. Normally, he would stay the night at Liam's - he was slowly but surely moving all his belongings to the younger lad's apartment as well - but today he needed to prepare himself in private. With one final deep breath, Louis sneaked a peek at the simple silver band with a single diamond that he knew Liam would love, and slipped the case into his coat pocket.

In his kitchen Liam stared at the food on the table. The black box sat beside him on the countertop, and both waited impatiently for nine thirty, when Louis would walk through the apartment door and Liam would get down on one knee.

It was nine forty-five by the time Louis arrived - he was always just a tad late - and Liam was waiting at the door. The box was in his hands, ready to be opened as Liam had practised earlier in the morning. He grasped the door handle with a deep breath, a bubble of fear rising in his chest to constrict what little breath he had. Liam turned the handle and, slowly but surely, opened the door so he had time to get down on one knee before Louis saw him.

But, to Liam's surprise, Louis was kneeling before him, a box held in his hand too, and before either lad had time to stop, they found themselves blurting, 'Will you marry me?' at the same time. Louis' jaw dropped to the floor. Not only was he in complete shock at his marvellous boyfriend kneeling before him, but the ring encased in Liam's box was identical to the one in his.

“Yes” a whispered voice brought Louis back to his senses. His vision snapped upwards to meet Liam’s eyes, to the boy’s brown orbs brimming with tears. “Yes Louis, I’ll marry you.”

And with that remark, the pair embraced in the sweetest kiss they had ever shared, forgetting the matching rings until later.


End file.
